


Answers

by spowell Count Dracula series (SPowell)



Series: Count Dracula [22]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bonding, Dehumanizing, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mind Control, Mpreg, Multi, Pets, Submission, Vampires, Werewolves, blood-sucking, dark!fic, enslavement, evil!Merlin, pissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 12:45:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2773463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPowell/pseuds/spowell%20Count%20Dracula%20series
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur gets some answers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Answers

When they reached Carfax Manor, Arthur was cold and tired; however, the Count would not allow him inside quite yet. Instead, they paused on the lawn and the Count bent and removed Arthur’s shorts.

“Pets relieve themselves outdoors.”

Arthur looked up at him. “What?” He hadn’t meant to speak—it was the shock of Dracula’s statement.

Swiftly, Dracula raised his cane and thrashed Arthur’s bottom one, two, three, four, five times. Arthur cowered, face to the dirt.

“Lift your leg and urinate like the pet you are,” the Count said coldly. He stared at Arthur, and Arthur closed his eyes, trying to see if he could manage it. He hadn’t relieved himself since his bath—it should be possible. He lifted his leg just like a dog and held it there, trying hard, but no piss would come.

The Count stood tapping his foot “Well? Speak, Fluffy.”

“I cannot piss, Master. It won’t come.”

“Then you’ll just have to stay out here until you’re ready. I can’t have you pissing on my Turkish carpets.” He brandished a finger in Arthur’s face. “And don’t you piss without my being here to see it. I’ll be back directly.”

The Count took Arthur’s leash and secured it to a tree before walking inside and shutting the door. The cold wind blew, and Arthur shivered. He went and huddled in the leaves. After some time, he thought he might be able to piss, but he waited. And waited. And waited. Until his bladder felt near bursting with the need to relieve it. The moon dipped low in the sky.

Finally, the front door closed and the Count appeared, Gwaine by his side.

“Come with me while I walk my pet a bit,” Dracula told Gwaine. He untied Arthur from the tree and tugged at the leash. Arthur shivered, goose flesh all over his bare skin, as he crawled on the ground. He didn’t want to walk; he had to piss now. But he couldn’t address his master without being punished. He crawled as fast has he could after the two men, his bladder screaming.

The Count seemed oblivious to Arthur and his need to relieve himself. He talked with Gwaine, not even looking down at Arthur. When Arthur couldn’t stand it any longer, he dug his heels into the ground and refused to move. Dracula tugged at the leash, pulling Arthur’s neck by the tight collar. Arthur dug his heels in further.

“Naughty pet. Fluffy, come here.”

Arthur raised his leg instead and pissed a long, steady stream.

“Seems he had to piss,” Gwaine said with humour.

“Indeed,” the Count nodded. They watched as Arthur continued to piss, his face going lax with relief.

When Arthur’s bladder was finally empty, the Count led him inside to sit by the fire. The Count sat opposite Gwaine, and Arthur sat on a pillow on the floor. The warmth of the fire felt so good, Arthur didn’t even care where he sat.

“Listen well, Fluffy,” Dracula said, and Arthur turned his head to look at him.

“I want to make certain that you understand I’ve known you were my blood-mate since first laying eyes on you. I felt it in my very bones. It has taken a while to complete our bond. This night I have shown you the difference between being a blood-mate and being a pet. There are not too many blood-mates between vampires in this world. We are truly fortunate. But then again, I am not the average vampire.”

Gwaine chuckled and nodded at this.

Arthur shuddered at the world _vampire_. He knew, of course, that that’s what he was dealing with. He’d heard of such. But to hear the Count say it aloud made it all the more real.

“Do you have any questions? You may speak, but until I say otherwise, you are still Fluffy, my pet.”

Arthur licked his lips, preparing his questions. “What is the difference, Master, between the kind of pet I am tonight, and the kind of pet that Will is to your cousin?”

He heard Gwaine chuckle. “A very astute question. Your pet is very clever, Count.”

“Of course he is,” Dracula snapped. “Let’s not forget that this pet is actually my blood-mate, and would I have a blood-mate that was anything less than clever?”

“No, m’lord.” Gwaine coughed and looked away.

“To answer your question, Beloved…” the Count patted his lap in invitation, and Arthur only hesitated a moment before climbing onto his mate’s lap.

Dracula settled him there, hand on Arthur’s bare belly, stroking lovingly. The tail plug dug savagely into Arthur’s prostate, making him want to squirm. “The difference is that Will has been Leander’s pet for many centuries. He is a favoured and loved pet. He has born children for Leander.”

At those words, Arthur gave a jerk of surprise in the Count’s lap.

“Yes, you do not think that is possible, but with certain kinds of magic, it is. You will meet their children at some point, I am sure. The point is,” and here, the Count’s hand moved lower to fondle Arthur’s balls, “Will is a grateful, loving, subservient pet to Leander; therefore, he receives different treatment than a regular pet. You will see that Leander has other pets, and they are not treated in the same fashion. We will travel to Leander’s castle for the holidays, and all of this will become plain to you.”

“And what kind of pet did I make tonight, Master?” Arthur couldn’t help but ask as his cock twitched and grew in Dracula’s hand.

Dracula’s breath was hot against Arthur’s neck—so close to the bite marks just above the collar.

“You pleased me very much, Arthur.”

The words warmed Arthur’s heart, and he made a sound almost like a purr.

“In fact, you deserve a reward. Gwaine.”

Immediately, Gwaine fell to his knees before them, mouth seeking Arthur’s hard cock. Arthur gasped when it covered him, sucking voraciously as the Count kissed and licked at Arthur’s neck.

Even through the pleasure, Arthur had to ask the question. “Why…why does it hurt you sometimes when I am touched and not other times? And the same for me when you are touched?”

“It is our bond,” the Count answered, and swirled his tongue along Arthur’s ear. “It has to do with whether we want the other to be touched or not. I am giving you this as a gift, so Gwaine’s mouth on you does not hurt me.”

Arthur gave himself over then, content that the Count was not in pain. Soon he was coming deeply in Gwaine’s throat.

“Spit it out,” the Count ordered, and Gwaine obediently spit Arthur’s cum into a glass and washed his mouth out with brandy. The Count picked it up and drank it, a look of intense pleasure on his face.

“I meant to tell you not to come in his mouth, but no harm done. Let’s go upstairs, my darling.” Dracula took the ears off Arthur’s head and unfastened the collar. “You are once again my mate rather than my pet. What do you call me?”

“A mea.”

“That is correct. Mine.” Dracula kissed Arthur, his tongue foraging in Arthur’s pliant mouth. “The sun is coming up, my love. It is time to sleep.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to know if my readers would enjoy some separate entries from Gwen's point-of-view? Otherwise I can show what's happening to her from Arthur's point-of-view. It would also be possible to split off into various points-of-view at this point.


End file.
